


i made every mistake (in getting conflicting ideas)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: some day, some day (yeah) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: 1968, 2018, 90s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Anti-Donald Trump, Character(s) of Color, Depression, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Gun Control, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Korean Characters, Politics, Racism, Random Updates, Social Media, Suicide, Twitter, and this time they're teens and it's happening right now you know what that means, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Sometimes, my brain comes up with stuff that I really want to include in this verse, but directly opposes other plans.This is the result.*~*Non-canon for the angst verse





	1. alex and aaron meeting again as observed by a random oc i made up at the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not canon for this universe, but I just had to write this.

Dae-Jung had never really cared about American History. He and his mom had come from South Korea when he was fifteen, so why should he care for some history that didn’t even affect him? But American History is the only credit that fits Dae-Jung’s schedule in college, so that’s the class he sits in.

The professor doesn’t glare at him for his skin—at least that’s what Dae-Jung assumes the rest are doing—so that’s a plus, but he still doesn’t know anyone in the course.

So, when they are assigned a group project, he simply leans forward and uses his pen to reach the person in front of him.

“You wanna work together,” he asks. He notices that he doesn’t try to stop his accent from sneaking into his speech all that much. Maybe it’s because the guy is Carribean that he has seen with a Latino and a Chinese woman among regular basis, maybe it’s because he heard the guy speak with an accent no one can completely pinpoint, but it’s what happens.

“Sure,” the guy replies, looking to his side to the African American boy sitting there. “Do you want in, too?”

“Alright,” the man responds.

“I guess we should introduce ourselves, since we’ll have to do this sometimes and all that,” the first man proposes.

“The name is Ryom Dae-Jong,” he informs them.

“Aaron Burr,” the second man adds in.

“Burr?” the first guy repeats incredulously, staring at the other in horror. “Aaron Burr?”

“Yes?” The response it more tentative than anything else Aaron had said before—which is saying something—but it’s also kind of defensive as well. “What’s it to you?”

“Alexander Hamilton,” the other responds, then again, louder and clearer. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

And that Aaron guy paled faster than Dae-Jung had ever seen anyone pale before, it’s almost an achievement.

“I’m missing something,” Dae-Jung observes.

“You don’t want to know,” Alexander assures him. Aaron nods.

Somehow, Dae-Jung believes them.


	2. black thomas jefferson is the sadder thomas jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically **free from the cave** wherein Thomas is African American.
> 
> Warning: it's more painful.

He pretends he doesn’t hear it, how everyone is judging his parents for the name they gave him. The whispers that they don’t even bother to hide behind his back.

How dare his parents, to give him this name.

How could they do that? Don’t they know what everyone would think?

And honestly, he can understand them.

Why would his parents name him after a slaver when their grandparents were still born into slavery? On the downside of it, in case that wasn’t completely obvious.

Thomas is only six and yet people expect him to have surpassed the man who had that name before, as if he is an insult to the name otherwise or something.

Thomas doesn’t like the man. The double standards and the hypocrisy are too much for him to handle, among other things. He can’t stand the man and he can’t stand his name.

His parents don’t even have a proper response when he asks them. It’s clear as day that they have no idea themselves.

* * *

Thomas’s memories return on his seventh birthday and in a way it’s good that he is alone, because there is no party to postpone when he is _sick_.

He had actually been that other Thomas Jefferson before. And yes, he had done some pretty amazing things. That. however, didn’t mean that the other things he had done were excused by that.

He had had slaves. And what he had done to Sally Hemmings, his late wife’s half-sister who looks eerily like his mother does this time around, was more horrible than that.

Thomas—he wishes he had some way beside his skin to distance himself, because while that is an obvious distinction, but it is a painful one—can’t even think of that without feeling the vomit rise to his throat.

How could he have justified the terror on her face? He knows how, but, well, _how?_

Thomas—it’s really sad that it needs him being black to recognize them as equal value, isn’t it—stays home for a full week of school. He can only bring himself to move to go to the bathroom and even that seems only barely worth it sometimes.

His parents, they don’t actually know the full story. They only saw him sick and didn’t consider for a second that he may have something other than a sickness. They can’t afford to go to the doctor and their home remedies and over the counter meds don’t change anything.

And in a way, he is grateful for that.

He doesn’t think he would be able to handle the questioning him about his last life. They may not know why they named him as they did, but they did and that means they’ll want to question him about the thing he hates himself for. No, thank you, he very much does not need that.

And that is if they even believe him, because really, why would they? He has never heard of anyone remembering a first life, so why should anyone think a seven-year-old African American is saying the truth when he claims to have been someone famous and very much white?

His situation is shitty—he’s technically in his nineties, he can say all the things he wants to—enough by its own. Thomas—how he yearns for another name now—does not need his parents’ comments as well.

He doesn’t think he can continue like this. He doesn’t want to continue like this.

So he sneaks out of the apartment and into the garden, even if he’s not sure how he escaped his mother’s hearing.

He climbs the ladder to the treehouse of the apartment complex. It is the highest tree he has seen pretty much ever.

And he jumps. 

* * *

He found by the people heading out for work the next morning. He’s not conscious, but he is still breathing, if only barely.

He’s not quite dead, so his parents take him to the hospital, ready to pay any debt they may have, just for him to live.

The doctors in the white hospital—the closer one—doesn’t accept him—even if there are a couple of nurses that probably would have argued had they stayed there any longer—and by the time they arrive at the other one, it is too late.

Thomas dies with a smile, which only breaks his mother’s heart a little bit more.

* * *

When Martha and George look into whether or not Thomas is around again, they are quickly disappointed.

He had been around, but he had been alone and unable to cope with his memories.

Martha looked at George. “We can’t let that happen again.”

George sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did it feel familiar only more heartbreaking? Because I literally copied the original and changed what didn't fit after the first few lines.


	3. john meets people on twitter and they feel familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right now. In 2018. And it's about gun control.
> 
> Or at least a part of it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the people are fairly clear, but just in case
> 
> James - @MadAsAHatter  
> John - @fght4whtsrght  
> Alex - @PenAndSwors  
> Herc - @TailorHerc  
> Cato - @SpyingOnYou  
> Laf - @ViveLaFrance  
> AJ/Ajax - @GreekHero  
> Oscar/Orville - @heyiwantedthat

**James** @MadAsAHatter

No one is saying that what happened in Parkland was right. No one is saying that the Bill of Rights isn't important.

Let me tell you that debating stricter gun control laws is something we need to do as a nation. The Constitution was always meant to be adapted as times change.

****

**Turtles** @fght4whtsrght

_ Reply to  _ @MadAsAHatter

Honestly, I can't believe that people are still having debates about gun violence when it's painfully obvious that making guns harder to get will result in less guns around and less gun violence.

****

**Turtles** @fght4whtsrght

_ Reply to  _ @MadAsAHatter  _ and  _ @fght4whtsrght

Obviously it won't eradicate it. Obviously that's not all we have to do. Destigmatizing Mental Health Issues being only the first thing on a long long list. But it's a start. This is a first step we can take to less victims of gun violence and I don't understand why you wouldn't.

****

_ See 17 more replies _

****

**My To-Do List Is Longer Than Your Life** @PenAndSword

This. Yes, this is exactly what I've been saying.

Obviously the Second Amendment is important, there is no doubt about that. But I can tell you that this is no what the Founding Fathers intended. How I know?

For starters at that time no such thing as assault rifles. The most 1/?

****

_ Quote of  _ **Turtles** @fght4whtsrght

Honestly, I can't believe that...

****

_ See 31 more replies _

****

**My To-Do List Is Longer Than Your Life** @PenAndSword

_ Reply to  _ @PenAndSword

they ever realize.

In conclusion, restricting gun use makes more sense than the opposite in every aspect.32/32

****

_ See 53 more replies _

****

**Look at Lito tho** @TailorHerc

Look at @PenAndSword overdoing it once again.

@fght4whtsrght I apologize if your notifications exploded.

****

**Honey you are Hunkules** @SpyingOnYou

_ Reply to  _ @TailorHerc _ ,  _ @PenAndSword _ and  _ @fght4whtsrght

If he hasn't gotten it until now, he won't.

****

**Vive La Amerique** @ViveLaFrance

_ Reply to  _ @SpyingOnYou, @TailorHerc  _ and 2 others _

We will have to keep doing the (how you say) TL;DR then.

****

**I am the actual** @GreekHero

_ Reply to  _ @ViveLaFrance _ ,  _ @SpyingOnYou  _ and 3 others _

Stopp pertending you do't know english, amigo.

****

**Vive La Amerique** @ViveLaFrance

_ Reply to  _ @GreekHero, @ViveLaFrance _ and 4 others _

You apparently don't.

****

**My To-Do List Is Longer Than Your Life** @PenAndSword

_ Reply to  _ @ViveLaFrance _ ,  _ @GreekHero  _ and 4 others _

Guys I am all for banter, but this is serious business.

****

**I WILL GO TO SPAAACE** @heyiwantedthat

_ Reply to  _ @PenAndSword _ ,  _ @ViveLaFrance _ and 4 others  _

That never stopped you before alex, are you okay.

****

**Honey you are Hunkules** @SpyingOnYou

_ Reply to  _ @heyiwantedthat _ ,  _ @PenAndSword _ and 5 others _

he wants to impress john aka @fght4whtsrght

****

**Turtles** @fght4whtsrght

_ Reply to  _ @SpyingOnYou _ ,  _ @heyiwantedthat  _ and 5 others _

wait how do you know my name

****

**James** @MadAsAHatter

_ Reply to  _ @fght4whtsrght _ ,  _ @SpyingOnYou  _ and 5 others _

You are smarter than that, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear your thoughts!


	4. alex revealing reincarnation bc he could not let the fact that trump said he’d vote for him stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **John:** … that is a better excuse than the aforemenioned pamphlet and also tbh i would have done the same general thing had it been said about me. less pages, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks like I have done nothing for this verse since February, but oh no.  
> In fact, I think Sophy (the_crownless_queen) might be about to ban me from things like news, because I keep adopting everything to pain (except for the Trump shit, because GWash is President in angst verse).

**““Adults””**

**_(group consists of_** **Alex** ** _,_** **John** ** _,_** **Eliza** ** _,_** **Angelica** ** _,_** **Maria** ** _,_** **Peggy** ** _,_** **Thomas** ** _,_** **James** ** _,_** **George** ** _,_** **Martha** ** _,_** **Dolley** ** _,_** **Lafayette** ** _,_** **Adrienne** ** _,_** **AJAX** ** _,_** **Cato** ** _,_** **Hercules** ** _,_** **Aaron** ** _,_** **Roland** ** _,_** **Oscar** ** _,_** **Wilbur** ** _, and_** **VonSteuben** ** _)_**

 

**Alex:** um so guys

**Alex:** i might have written and published something you all should know about

**Thomas:** Should I set  _ Reynolds Pamphlet _ as background music or should I distance myself from anything that can be used as weapon?

**James:** Seconding that question.

**Aaron:** To save time, I will presume everyone also agreed.

**Eliza:** That s ounds sensible.

**John:** what’s it, Alex?

**Alex:** so um i kinda revealed the reincarnation?

**Cato:** you guys are fucked lol

**Thomas:** WHAT

**AJAX:** I’m gonna be surprised if anyone recognizes me

**Alex:** In my defense Trump said if I was alive I would vote for him and I couldn’t let that stand and people did actually draw conclusions from me revealing myself

**Hercules:** alex i thought we had talked about it

**John:** … that is a better excuse than the aforemenioned pamphlet and also tbh i would have done the same general thing had it been said about me. less pages, obviously.

**Roland:** it could be worse

**George:** if I would not doom this country by potentially exposing it to orange as president, i would become a hermit for the next few years.

**Martha:** someone would get you to return anyway

**George:** there was no need to tell them that

**Peggy:** so have we concluded that we’re not actually all that mad at  **@Alex** ?

**Eliza:** We have. Because quite frankly, if he would not have written it, I would.

**Maria:** same

**Lafayette:** sometimes i forget why you guys work so well, then stuff like this happens

**Thomas:** I can’t believe y’all

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.  
> Ideas? hmu at my writing tumblr, @marvelgeek42


End file.
